


Le ossa che restano

by RLandH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dead Marco Bott, Denial of Feelings, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Friendship/Love, Guro, Italiano | Italian, Love/Hate, M/M, Memories, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Miscommunication, Missing Scene, POV Third Person, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Jean Kirstein, Spoilers, What-If, jean loves marco, jean realizes his feeling for Marco, jean si a guro, marlo doesn't understand his feeling, not so much romantic, pov marlo sand, shingeki no kyojin chapter 73
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLandH/pseuds/RLandH
Summary: Jean aveva riso, non di cuore, ma neanche cattivo, aveva riso come se non avesse avuto altra scelta se non quello, “Sai qual è la parte peggiore del morire?” aveva chiesto retorico, “Gli altri” aveva risposto poi, prima che Marlo potesse anche solo pensarla una risposta. “Quelli che restano” aveva aggiunto, posando una mano sul muro bianco, “Quelli a cui restano le ossa e le parole non dette” aveva sussurrato, chiudendo gli occhi, c’era dolore sul suo viso.[Spoiler per chi non legge il manga|Missing moment/What If nel capitolo 72| Un po' Marco&Jean un po' Marco/Jean| Riferimenti a Connie/Sasha| Hitch/Marlo]Ho questa strana idea che in tempi di guerra nulla sia più confusionario di un cuore che non ha potuto dire tutto quello che provava e Jean aveva tanto da dire.E Marlo è troppo infervorato per rendersi conto di avere molto meno tempo di quanto non pensi in realtà.“Domani a quest’ora potresti essere morto”Qualsiasi commento, o pensiero, sarà dolcemente accettato.





	Le ossa che restano

**Author's Note:**

> La storia si svolge nella notte del capitolo 72, mentre Eren, Mikasa ed Armin parlano del mare e del futuro – E Levi gli ascolta – questo è quello che io ho deciso Jean e Marlo hanno invece fatto. (E Connie ha slegato Sasha, perché secondo me gli altri erano capacissimi di lasciarla lì).  
> Perché quando vivi quella che potrebbe essere La Tua Ultima Notte al Mondo è tempo di fare cattivi pensieri.  
> Non ho esplicitato la natura delle due relazioni: Marco/Jean e Marlo/Hitch perché non ne vedevo il motivo, perché confusionario dava un’idea che mi piaceva di più. Possono essere anche tante le cose che non si è potuti dire ad un amico.  
> Ma sappiate che sono entrambe due mie OTP (E non perdonerò mai Isayama per non aver mai permesso a Marlo ed Hitch di fare pace); e Jean le vede paralelle, se una è romantica lo è anche l’altra e viceversa.  
> Il finale doveva essere diverso, ma lascio ai posteri l’ardua sentenza.  
> Buona Lettura  
> RLandH
> 
> ps- Potete trovare questa storia su EFP

Le ossa che restano

 

 

Connie aveva spintonato via Sasha, mentre questa era ancora aggrappata nel mondo dei sogni dove era scesa nel dopocena. Erano uno strano combo quei due, ma erano funzionanti, più di quanto fossero mai stati lui ed Hitch almeno.  
“Un giorno, ti dico, si sposeranno” aveva stabilito Jean dall’alto delle sue scarse conoscenze in relazioni, mentre scivolava seduto sulle scalette accanto a lui, aveva una bottiglia di vino in una mano ed un sorriso poco rassicurante sul volto, con gli occhi chiari guardava i due ragazzi lontani. Connie teneva Sasha per le spalle e senza remore quella aveva allacciato un braccio al collo del ragazzo, stavano ridendo e forse per due estranei sarebbero apparsi davvero come due giovani amanti.  
“Lo spero per loro” commentò lui, con le mani sulle ginocchia, “Buonanotte, Jean” aveva detto poi, sollevandosi dalle scalette dove si era rifugiato dopo la cena, doveva prepararsi, doveva riposare, l’indomani sarebbero partiti e lui ci teneva a dimostrare di essere all’altezza, di non essere solo carne da macello, a voler dimostrare a quei pessimisti corvacci dei veterani di poter essere adatto. Jean lo aveva guardato, ignorato le sue parole anche, “Marlo” lo aveva chiamato, costringendolo a fermare la sua tenue avanzata, “Si?” aveva chiesto voltandosi, aveva crucciato le sopracciglia ed osservato Jean, ancora seduto sulle scale. Aveva un viso lungo e cavallino; non dava ad Eren tutti i torti nel chiamarlo _faccia da cavallo_. Infondo non era neanche il solo … e quel pensiero gli aveva dato per un attimo l’angoscia, perché anche Hitch si riferiva a Jean con quell'appellativo.  
La prima volta era stata quando lo aveva colpito in piena faccia con un bastone, quando era tornata indietro. Per lui.  
In quel momento tutte le certezze di Marlo si erano fatte un po’ come acqua, informi, scivolose ed inafferrabili.  
Come gli era piaciuto pensare di essersi sbagliato.  
 _Come gli era piaciuto pensare potesse piacergli una persona come Hitch._

Lo sguardo di Jean era serio, come quando parlava delle missioni, dei giganti e della morte, “Ci hai più parlato con Hitch?” aveva chiesto a tradimento. Per un attimo Marlo aveva pensato di vedersela lì, seduta accanto a Jean, bionda anche lei, altezzosa, incupita, seduta sui gradini, con l’uniforme addosso ed il fucile in spalla. “No” rispose Marlo piano.  
Hitch lo aveva deluso, non aveva avuto motivo per dover ancora parlare con lei.  
Era anche deluso da se stesso, per aver avuto delle aspettative.  
 _Si poteva essere delusi dal fatto di essere rimasti delusi?_  
Jean aveva annuito ponderato, aveva bevacchiato ancora e poi lo aveva raggiunto, “Vieni con me” aveva detto, con quel sorriso un po’ irritante di chi la sapeva sempre più lunga degli altri.  
Marlow veniva dalle regioni settentrionali tra le Mura Rose e Sina, prima di Trost la città più a sud che aveva visto era stata Stohess, nelle mura più interne, aveva perciò ancora una certa fatica ad orientarsi per le strade di Trost. Jean no, si muoveva tra le vie come un gatto, con occhio lungo e praticità, la centoquattresima meridionale si era formata non lontano da quella città – erano tutti in servizio quando le mura erano crollate ancora e di loro erano rimasti davvero pochi – e Jean stesso veniva da lì.

Il ragazzo si era fermato davanti ad un’abitazione, aveva preso a fissare il muro non lontano dalla porta e Marlo, non sapeva neanche perché, si era ritrovato ad imitarlo. Era confuso, non era che un muro, privo di fronzoli e colori. “Cosa succede?” aveva chiesto poi, “ _Domani a quest’ora potresti essere morto_ ” aveva risposto di rimando Jean, con gli occhi fissi verso il basso, leggeva in quella parete bianca qualcosa che lui non era in grado di cogliere, “Lo so bene! Ma sono pronto!” aveva risposto con sicurezza Marlo. Jean aveva riso, sardonico, beffardo – avrebbe potuto ripeterlo all’infinito ma nessuno dei veterani gli avrebbe mai creduto, troppa gioia ed ardore nei suoi occhi. “Sei pronto a morire, al nulla, al vuoto, all’essere masticato e vomitato?” lo aveva stuzzicato crudele Jean, con quel suo sguardo cupo, “Si” aveva risposto senza esitazione, desideroso forse anche di morire, ma per qualcosa che ne valesse la pena.  
Jean aveva riso, non di cuore, ma neanche cattivo, aveva riso come se non avesse avuto altra scelta se non quello, “Sai qual è la parte peggiore del morire?” aveva chiesto retorico, “ _Gli altri_ ” aveva risposto poi, prima che Marlo potesse anche solo pensarla una risposta. “Quelli che restano” aveva aggiunto, posando una mano sul muro bianco, “Quelli a cui restano le ossa e le parole non dette” aveva sussurrato, chiudendo gli occhi, c’era dolore sul suo viso.  
“Parli di qualcuno in particolare, vero?” aveva domandato Marlo, dandosi dello stupido l’attimo dopo, si era morso un labbro, mentre Jean tirava fuori dal colletto della camicia un sacchetto che aveva aperto, all’interno c’erano alcune ossicina, piccole e nere. “Io non lo so se Marco aveva qualcosaltro da dirmi, _ma io l’avevo_ ” aveva risposto invece Jean, rimettendo apposto il sacchetto, “A quest’ora domani potremmo essere morti, Marlo” gli aveva detto, “Potremmo anche essere vivi” aveva risposto lui di rimando, “E tornare da eroi” aveva aggiunto.  
Jean lo guardava con biasimo, “Beata innocenza” lo aveva preso in giro, “Ogni volta che parto dico a mia madre che le voglio bene” aveva detto poi dopo un sospiro.  
Marlo lo aveva guardato, senza dire nulla, “Non hai ancora capito?” aveva chiesto poi, “Se domani tu dovessi morire ad Hitch resterebbe il pensiero tutta la vita che non l’hai perdonata” aveva risposto pratico Jean. L’altro ragazzo era rimasto in silenzio; _perdonare Hitch?_ Era un’arrivista, arrampicatrice sociale e disinteressata, amava lei quella loro stupida gabbia d’orata e di viver come agnelli, voleva solo arricchirsi, salire di potere, i soldi … e del mondo non gli importava nulla.  
Perdonarla? _No._  
“Ma io non l’ho perdonata” aveva risposto secco, _e non ho intenzione di farlo mai_ , lo aveva pensato, aveva voluto dirlo, ma le parole erano rimaste impigliare nella lingua. “Tu lei hai chiesto di venire e lei ti ha chiesto di rimanere” aveva detto Jean, “Non pensi di averla tradita anche un po’ tu?” aveva domandato poi, “Io credo in qualcosa, credo di poter fare la differenza e che questo mondo ci appartiene” aveva risposto sicuro di se, “Lei … crede … di essere al sicuro” e non era quello che voleva dire, voleva dire che pensava che Hitch condivise i suoi sogni dopo la rivoluzione militare, ma che invece una come lei credeva solo nella ricchezza e nella stabilità.  
La verità era che Hitch aveva paura e non si sentiva forte per combattere, forse lo riteneva pure inutile e lui le aveva detto che si era sbagliato su di lei.  
E forse era vero.  
Perché Hitch era tornata per lui, per salvarlo. Non era scappata!  
“Vuoi giudicarla per questo?” aveva chiesto Jean, con un sorriso soddisfatto, “Voglio vivere, non sopravvivere” aveva risposto Marlo.  
 _Inconciliabili_ , ecco cosa erano lui ed Hitch. Lui voleva quello sterminato mondo di cui farneticavano Eren ed Armin, Marlo lo voleva quel mondo migliore. Hitch invece voleva solo sopravvivere, le andava bene quel compromesso, quel mondo a metà e quella vita da gabbia,  
“Ma saresti morto per lei” aveva risposto Jean, perché era vero, si sarebbe fatto uccidere per la sua compagna, quasi lo aveva fatto, quella volta, nella foresta. “Era la mia compagna” aveva risposto, perché non voleva cadere nel tranello; l’altro aveva annuito, ponderando bene le sue parole, “E tu eri il suo, per questo è tornata” aveva risposto. “Ti dirò, Marlo, a me lei neanche piace, ma nonostante tutta la sua stizzosità lei tiene a te ed i suoi compagni” aveva risposto Jean.  
Come lo aveva salvato dal pestaggio, come aveva aggredito il capitano Ackerman su Annie, prima di scoprire chi era in realtà.  
 _Era una bella persona Hitch_ , saggiamente nascosta da una ragazza insofferente.  
“Credo dovresti darti l’opportunità di dirle ciò che provi e di darla a lei” gli aveva consigliato Jean, guardando di nuovo il muro, “Che tutte le parole che dirai a delle ossa andranno al vuoto” aveva aggiunto melanconico.  
“ _Io_ non _la amo_ ” aveva chiarito Marlo.  
Jean aveva sorriso sornione, poi aveva detto: “Non sono stato, certo, io a parlare di amore.”


End file.
